


A bump in the road

by HelaHiddles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Alicia are in this perfect place in life and with each other. But some unsetteling news for Alicia will rock their steady foundation. Follow their struggle and journey as they meet a big change in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect never lasts

She sneaks across the floor, taking a big step over their sleeping dog and crawls back into the warm bed with her husband. Even in his sleep he notices her and puts his arms around her without even waking up. It makes her smile so she cuddles closer to him and shuts her eyes, feeling that familiar happiness fill her up. Everything is so perfect.

The next morning she wakes up from Mikey's mouth kissing down her neck and over her shoulder. She laughs softly and tilts her head slightly.

"Mmmm, morning sleeping beauty" Mikey whispers before he starts kissing her neck again.

"Mmm.. morning." She smiles sleepily and turns around in her husbands embrace. Their lips meet and the small, innocent kisses soon turn deep, needing as her body wakes up quickly under his touch. Mikey's hands work their way inside her t-shirt and a tiny moan escapes her mouth.

That's all Mikey needs before he slips her shirt off and rolls them over so he's on top of her. She gasps and giggles before their lips meet again. Mikey's kisses are hungry as theyr grow deeper and she can feel her head spinning and her body screaming for him.

The morning is probably her favourite time to do it. The morning sun stroking their bodies and her head still foggy from sleep. Especially when Mikey wakes her like this and knows exactly what she wants and needs. It's slow and loving this morning, the couple clinging close to each other as they move in unison and it doesn't take long before they moan each others names and collapse on the bed.

He rolls to the side while holding onto her so she cuddles closer and lays her head on his chest, stroking her fingers along his stomach. He sighs contently and strokes her hair.

"Wow.." She breathes after a while when her breathing is back to normal. Mikey chuckles quietly and strokes her hair and face gently.

"Wow indeed." He says with a smile before tilting her face up to his and planting a soft kiss on her lips. They stay in bed for a while, reluctant to get up and start their day. But eventually they sigh and crawl out of their warm embrace and put some clothes on.

Alicia start making coffee in the kitchen as Mikey gathers his things. She doesn't drink coffee at all but her husband is addicted so she makes it for him with an amused smile. Her husband the caffeine addict.

"What are you smiling about?" She hears his voice mumble before he slips his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder slowly.

"Oh, nothing. Just feeling happy." She says, turning over in his embrace as they share a few more kisses. Alicia hands him the coffee and he thanks her with another kiss. They both get ready for their day and Alicia drops Mikey off at the bands LA studio before driving all the way to the lab she's gonna be at today.

Everything feels perfect and she's so insanely happy she can't even put it into words. Mikey is happier than ever and Alicia is excited about this new 'job' and their relationship is better than ever. Life is so wonderful... she should have known it was going to come crashing down.


	2. How did this happen?

"Shit.." She cries before sniffing and stopping infront of the mirror. She has been pacing back and forth in the bathroom for almost an hour now and she's still freaking out. She puts her hands on the sink and looks at her tear stained face.

"Shit!" She cries as tears keep falling and she grabs the test again and tries to let it sink in. It doesn't make any sense at all but after 3 tests she needs to face the facts. She sinks down to the floor with the test in her hand. She's pregnant...

She cries for a while on the hard floor before pulling herself together, she's so grateful that Gerard wanted to have some brother time today and she's home alone. Her hands are shaking as she throws the tests away, wrapped in a bunch of napkins so Mikey won't accidentally find it.. She laughs at herself and realises she's seen way too many movies before sniffing and walking into the livingroom. She curls up on the couch and dries her tears away. Her mind's going 100 miles per minute and she's freaking the hell out. She grabs her phone and dials the only person she could think to talk to right now.

"I need your help." She sobs into the phone as Jamia picks up and that's all it takes. No questions, Jamia is on her way and she slowly hangs up the phone and curls up even more on the couch. She would have called Sarah but that will have to wait.. she needs Jamia. She needs someone who will understand.

After a while the door opens with the spare key and she hears Jamia taking her coat off quickly.

"Alicia... where are you?.." She calls into the house but a few steps in and she can see her on the couch and rushes over.

"Alicia.. oh my god. What's wrong?" She asks with worry flashing in her eyes. Jamia pulls her close and holds her while she sobs, not demanding an answer yet but just holding her as she cries. Then after a while Alicia manages to calm down a bit and takes a few deep breathes. Jamia pulls away slowly and takes her hand.

"Alicia... what's wrong?" Jamia tries again and this time Alicia clears her throat and sits up a bit to face her. She takes a deep breathe before meeting her friends eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She says with a shaky voice. She can see a short flash of excitement go over Jamia's face before she remembers that Alicia was crying her eyes out and this is the reason. Jamia furrows her brows and tilts her head.

"Wow... um... is that bad?" She asks carefully and Alicia starts crying again.

"Yes! Very bad... I... we haven't even talked about it and I don't even know if I want kids... and I'm on the pill. How did this even happen!?" Alicia is in a state of panic by now and Jamia has to grab her and shake her gently so she meets her eyes.

"Alicia! Calm down.. ok, you have to breathe." She tells her, stroking her arms slowly and after a while she's calm again. It took some deep breathes but she's ok for now.. as ok as she can be.

"Listen to me, ok?" She just nods, so Jamia continues talking while holding on to her friends hands. "First of all you're gonna go to the doctor and have a real test. The home tests can sometimes be faulty. Then if you're really pregnant you're gonna figure out what YOU wanna do. Not you and Mikey but.. YOU." Jamia finishes and Alicia nods slowly.

"I took 3 tests." She whispers after a while and Jamia smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course you did, sweetie. It's still not 100%.. Do you want me to go with you to the doctors?" Alicia just nods slowly. She hates the doctors but she knows she needs to go now.

"Ok.. Let me just call Frankie to let him know I'll be a while and we can go right away." Alicia nods again and Jamia squeezes her hands before taking her phone into the kitchen to call her husband. Alicia curls up on the couch feeling completely numb and with 100's of thoughts spinning around in her head. What will she do? How will she tell Mikey? Does she want it? She sits on the couch lost in thought until Jamia comes back and nudges her a few times.

"Is it time to go?..." She asks her friend and Jamia smiles softly.

"Yeah.. but you should change out of your pyjamas first." The girls laugh softly and Alicia changes into real clothes and then they're off to the doctors. She has never been this scared in her life. She's gotten lots of tattoos, she's swam with sharks and she's jumped out of an airplane.. but this is as scared she's ever been in her entire life.


	3. A little help from my friend

"You're definitely pregnant." The doctor says, walking into the room with a big clipboard. He's reading on a paper that she assumes is her file or something like that. They've been there for hours, running tests and poking and probing her.

"Great." Alicia says with tears in her eyes and sarcasm in her voice. The lump in her throat growing as she fights the tears from spilling.

"I understand this can come as a big surprise for someone on the pill but it's still not 100%. But you're perfectly healthy and the featus will be as well." Hearing him call it the featus made the reality of the situation smack her in the face and she tries to catch her breath. Her head is spinning out of control and she fights to keep her focus on the situation at hand.

"So...um.. what's my deadline. How long until there's no going back from this?" Alicia asks the doctor, looking him straight in the eyes. The man seems surprised which she understands but she's freaking out here and she needs answers.

"Well you're only one week along right now so 5 more weeks at the most until we can no longer do an abortion. I would recommend deciding as fast as possible of course but 6 weeks is the limit accordning to the law." He tells her and she nods slowly.

"Thank you.. I just need to think.. and talk to my husband." She tells him quietly and he nods.

"Of course mrs. Way. Well here's my number and when you know what you want to do, give me a call and we can make an appointment." Alicia puts his number in her pocket and jumps off the hospital bed. She quickly redresses as she's eager to get out of that room.

They say their thanks and she promises to call soon.. Now all she has to do is decide what it is that she wants. She checks her watch as they leave the clinic and sighs.

"Mikey will probably be home by now. Thank you for doing this with me." She says with a half smile and Jamia smiles back and hugs her.

"Of course. I know how you must feel.. I was a wreck." They laugh and walk over to Jamia's car slowly. She might be dragging her legs a bit..

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go home.. I don't know what to tell Mikey." She whispers as Jamia starts the car. Jamia turns the engine off again and nods slowly, thinking.

"How about this, We go to the mall and have some ice cream and then I'll drive you home. I won't tell Mikey anything and you can decided if you wanna tell him or if you wanna say we just had a girls day.. which isn't that big of a lie." Jamia smiles a tiny smile and nudges her with the elbow.

"Deal." She smiles back halfheartedly before sighing and leaning back in the seat. "God Jamia.. I don't know what I would have done without you today." They hug again and Alicia is feeling extremely emotional and all over the place as she fights back tears for the 100th time that day.

"Us girls have to stick together." Jamia says with a smile before starting the car again and heads to the mall instead of home to Alicia's place. She just needs some time for this to sink in. Eventually it's time to go home though and the fear returnes with a violent blow.

Jamia drops her off at home late that night and she she sneaks inside she finds Mikey half asleep on the couch infront of his laptop. The apartment is dark except for a warm light by the couch. She sneaks inside with her eyes on Mikey, smiling slightly. He looks so gorgeous, sitting there with a focused frown on his face and tired eyes. Not a worry in the world.. And now she's going to ruin everything? What if he hates her.. or leaves her. She can't do this!


	4. The struggle to decide

She steps out of her shoes and walks quietly over to him but it doesn't take long before he starts smiling and she knows she's busted.

"Hey Alicia." He says with a crooked grin as he looks up from his laptop and she sighs and walks loudly over to the couch.. just to demonstrate her frustration at being caught and he laughs softly.

As she sits down on the couch he pulls her closer and kisses her softly. She cuddles up to him and closes her eyes, just feeling his left arm around her and his body heat next to her. That's all she wants to think about right now because if she thinks of her day she might freak out again.. Kind of hard to explain so she tries to stay calm.

"You tired, sweetie?" Mikey asks quietly by her ear and she smiles slightly.

"Just a little. I'm good here." She mumbles and she can feel him nodding. He strokes her hair gently as she hears him typing away on the laptop. No doubt working on his secret book that only Alicia and Gerard knows about. She felt so special the day when he decided to share it with her. Because they can be themselves with each other.. completely.. and tell each other anything. Guilt starts creeping up again and she wonders if she can tell him now but it doesn't come out. She can't.. not right now.

"So what have you done today?.. I thought you would be home when I got back.." He asks curiously and she hears him close the laptop and lean back slightly. She cuddles up closer to his side and starts stroking his arm that's around her. She traces the outlines of his tattoo and stays quiet for a while.

"Um... just.. spent some time with Jamia.. Had a bit of a girly day." She says but it almost physically hurts her stomach to lie like that.. Just flat out lie to her husband like that. Aweful! She's an aweful wife. She can feel the panic rising which kind of makes her panic even worse. She feels tears come to her eyes and she sobs quietly.

Mikey reacts immediately, pulling away and lifting her up so he's looking at her.

"Alicia, what... what's wrong??" He sees the tears falling and she can see his worry all over his face as he looks into her eyes.

"It's nothing.. nothing. It's just been a long day." She lies again! Just lying straight to his face.

"Did something happen?" He asks, holding her hands but she just shakes her head, full out crying now. "Oh, honey." He whispers and pulls her into a hug, so warm and comforting.. so loving that it makes her sob even more. They sit on the couch for a while, Mikey holding her close and Alicia crying.

After a while Alicia is laying against his chest and he's stroking her hair gently as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. She feels super emotional and she's guessing it's to do with her newly discovered condition.. but annoying none the less.

"Alicia pleace.. I hate that you're upset. Talk to me." He says quietly but she just cuddles closer and sighs.

"I can't." She whispers, not looking at him. She doesn't dare meet those eyes right now.

"Why? Alicia, please. You can always talk to me." He pleads with her, trying to make eye contact. She just mumbles an 'I know' before burrying her face in his shirt. Mikey sighs and strokes her hair again and rubs her back a little bit.

"How about we go to bed and try this conversation again tomorrow?" Mikey asks after a while and she nods slowly, not letting him go. Holding on for dear life. Just the idea of losing him scares her to death.. She can't lose him.

"Oh, sweetie.. What happened today?" He whispers almost to himself before lifting her into his arms and carrying her into their bedroom and puts her carefully down on the bed. She's still holding on with a tight grip to his shirt so he has no other choice than to crawl into bed right away. He pulls her close and turn off the light but neither of them sleeps very well that night. She's just glad he's there and she wants it to stay that way for as long as possible.

How can she tell him.. she's terrified that she's gonna lose him if she does but now he knows something is wrong. What will she do? She finally falls asleep but it's a worried, fitfull sleep that doesn't last long.

Alicia spends the next couple of days avoiding Mikey as much as she can and keeping to herself. She's thinking over what to do with this little creature inside of her. Jamia told her to focus on what she wants so she's been trying to do that. But the days are passing quickly and she needs to talk to Mikey.

He's been trying to bring up the conversation again but she tends to walk away from him or changing the subject and she can tell that he's upset about it. But she's so scared of telling him. She couldn't take it if he left her.

She really wants this baby.

A small part of her was so overjoyed by the news that day and as scared as she is she needs to be honest with herself. She's been talking a lot to Jamia and apparently Frank knows now as well.. awesome..

She feels bad that Mikey wasn't the first to know but she likes the moral support. But the days are flying by and she needs to tell him. She needs to.

This is the mantra she's using as she takes the car and drives over to Gerard's house.. Mikey's moral support as he doesn't understand what the hell is going on. He must have been so worried.. Aweful wife.. aweful! But the time has come and she's going to tell him. This is it!


	5. Coming Clean

She rings the doorbell a few times, being more impatient than usual but she needs to do it while she has the guts. Lynz opens the door with Bandit and Alicia can't help smiling.

"Heeey Alicia! Been a while." They hug tightly before Lynz drags her inside.

"I know.. sorry. I guess you've heard about my craziness..." She says, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah.. a little bit. Mikey seems miserable." She says carefully and a wave of guilt hits her hard. Lynz squeezes her hand gently.

"He's in the kitchen with Gee." She says smiling and she nods and kisses Bandit's cheek before going over to the kitchen. She hears muffled talking so she stops right outside the door and listens intently for a minute.

"I just wish I knew what it was.. if I did something.. I don't wanna lose her." She hears Mikey's voice but it sounds sad and rough. He sounds more upset than she thinks she's ever heard him.

"You're not gonna lose her, Mikes. We just have force her to talk. Maybe lock her in a room with you or find some truth spell.." She bites back a laugh and shakes her head as she hears Mikey chuckle at his brother. Gerard would do anything for Mikey, even impossible things. She takes a deep breath and pushes through the door.

The guys look up at the same time and she can see that Mikey looks really tired and miserable. Gerard stands up, always the protective older brother, but Mikey shakes his head.

"Gee, it's ok.. Give us a minute?" Mikey asks but it's more of a demand. Gerard grabs his coffee and leaves the kitchen with a final look at her. Now that they're alone her nerves are failing her and she starts shaking. She would have really needed a drink right now but.. she can't, damn it!

"I'm ready to talk now." She whispers and he looks straight into her eyes. The way he always does and she feels like he's watching her soul. He reaches out his hand and when she takes it he pulls her close to him and nods.

"I'm listening." He says, nodding so she sits down right by his side on the barstool and takes a deep breathe.

"Ok.. I just need to get this out so please don't say anything until I'm done." She starts and Mikey just nods and faces her more properly. "Ok.. ok.. That day when I was with Jamia.. I called her because I got some news and I needed her help and supports. Then we went to the doctors and.. I.. Shit!." She takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

She opens her eyes slowly and looks at her husband. Mikey has wide eyes and a dropped jaw but at least he's not screaming or.. leaving.

"Wow.." He breathes after a while and shakes out of his shocked state. He stands up, ready to start pacing around.. but it's like he's frozen with shock.

"Wow.." He says again and Alicia grabs his hands and makes him look at her.

"Please say something else.. what are you thinking?" She's desperate.

"You're.. pregnant.. wow.. I... How come you didn't tell me?" He's not mad but he does sound upset. Not what she wanted at all.

"Because.. This wasn't planned at all. I was freaking out and.. I guess I just needed a few days to figure out what I wanted to do. It's so unexpected." Alicia feels tears falling again and she wipes them away quickly. This emotional part is really getting on her last nerve. Mikey stops and sits down again.

"Yeah it's very unexpected but it's reality. So.. I'm guessing since you were ready to tell me you've decided what you wanna do?" He asks carefully and she nods slowly. Please let him feel the same way, she begs as she wipes at her tears.

"I wanna keep it." She says softly and they look at each other for a little while. He reaches up and wipes away a new tear before kissing her gently.

"I'm so so happy you said that." He whispers to her and she looks up in surprise.

"You want it too?" She asks and he chuckles and nods, their faces still close together.

"Yes.. I do. I know we haven't talked about it but.. I want kids with you and I know we can do this." He tells her confidently and she laughs through her tears and throws herself into his arms. New tears falling from her eyes but this time from relief and happiness. Mikey laughs softly and holds her close to him.

"I was so scared you wouldn't want this.." She whispers as he rubs her back.  
"I'm sorry you felt that way. Maybe we should have talked about it sooner or decided what we would want.. But you know I'll always be here for you no matter what." He says and the amount of love she feels at that moment is almost too much for her body.. she feels like she might explode or start bawling.. wait she's already doing that.

"I love you so much." She mumbles and he kisses her head lovingly.

"I love you too.. always." They sit like that for a while but eventually they have to pull away. Mikey wipes away a few of her tears before pulling her closer and she lies back against his chest this time instead.

"Wow you're pregnant.. I just.. Wow." Mikey says and they both laugh as he holds her close.

"Yeah I am.. Less than 2 weeks along but.. still." They sit like that for a while, just content being as close as possible. Alicia is so happy that he took it so well and Mikey is so happy that she's not avoiding him anymore and that something this incredible came out of it.

"I can't believe Jamia AND Frank knew before me." He jokes and they laugh together again. There's a knock on the door and Alicia sits up.

"Shit I forgot where we were for a minute." She smiles before yelling that it's ok to come in.

"So it's all good in paradise again?" Gerard asks and they just nod and look at each other.. Mikey looks at her with questioning eyes so she just nods and smiles. Of course Mikey should tell his brother.. No question.

"Yeah it's good.. So Bandit." Mikey says with a smile and picks her up into his lap. She giggles and gives her uncle a hug. That sweet sweet girl almost brings tears to Alicia's eyes again.

"What do you think about having a cousin?" Mikey asks her sweetly and kisses her cheek and that's all that is needed for Lynz and Gerard to scream and run over to hug both Alicia and Mikey. Alicia just laughs and now she really is crying again.. happily crying. The amount of tears she has spilled over the past few days is just ridiculous.

"Oh my god! I had so many guesses but this wasn't one of them. Congratulations!" The girls hug again and Mikey can see the happiness in his wife's eyes. That spark.. and he knows she wanted to keep it all along.

"Congratulations Mikey." Gerard says with a smile and puts his arm around his little brother. He smiles down at his daughters and strokes her hair. "You'll never love anything more." He tells Mikey while keeping his eyes on his beautiful daughter.

"Daddy.. what's a cousin?" Bandit asks and they all laugh together.


	6. It's okay to freak out

After emptying her stomach for the second time she stumbles back to bed and falls down with a heavy sigh. Mikey pulls her closer to him and she smiles a bit.

"Are you ok?" He asks carefully, stroking her hair away from her face and she nods slowly.

"For now. I have nothing left.. I don't understand why they call it morning sickness when I throw up all hours of the day." She whines a bit and she can hear that Mikey tries to hold back a laugh as he rubs her stomach and kisses her neck sweetly.

"I don't know, sweetie. It'll be ok." He keeps his arm around her waist, slowly stroking her stomach. He's been doing that a lot lately and she finds it so sweet.

Time flies when you're busy and between being there for her husband as the band is making their fifth album and working at the lab with all the cool bones and findings.. Alicia is huge before anyone can even blink. She can swear that she grows over night sometimes.

She sighs and slumps back on the couch, rubbing her stomach gently. It doesn't hurt or anything but it's very difficult to get used to so she touches her belly a lot. She leans back and keeps her hands on her belly and that's when she feels it.. The kick. Right on her hand. She groans in pain but sits up a bit and presses down on the spot lightly. Shit that hurts.. fantastic. The baby kicks again and she groans just as Mikey walks in. If she wasn't in pain she would have laughed. Mikey throws everything on the floor and flies to her side.

"Are you ok??" The panic is shining in his eyes and this time she does laugh.

"Yees I'm fine, honey. Really. It just kicked." She tells him and he visibly relaxes and looks at her with his usual warm and loving eyes. Fuck! She could just melt everytime he looks at her like that. She got lucky for sure.

"Really?.." He whispers and puts his hands on her belly gently.

"It might not..." She starts but it kicks again like on demand. Mikey's eyes shine with excitement as his eyes meet hers. A stray tear falls from his eyes so he quickly turns away and wipes it away.

"Oh Mikey. What's wrong?" She asks alarmed but Mikey just takes her hands and looks at her with teary eyes.

"Not a single thing." He says with a crooked smile and she laughs. Damn now here comes one of her emotional waves that crashes over her. She can feel tears springing to her eyes as she smiles up at him. He smiles back and pulls her close to him, one hand on her back and the other resting on her belly. Everything was so perfect.

But thoughts starts to spin around in Mikey's head. They're going to have a baby. He's going to be a father. He swallows down the panic rising in his chest as he holds his wife. That night Alicia goes to bed in the early afternoon to rest her back. Alicia is taking naps more often now and it leaves Mikey to think.. to let all the bad thoughts in and he feels the panic rising once again. He just needs some air.

Outside he's just walking.. walking aimlessly along the road for a while. The rain is pouring down hard but he can barely feel it.. It's so much that it just kind of numbs him and he doesn't feel anything. He's walking for a long time but soon he recognises where he is and he sighs. He wasn't walking aimlessly at all actually.

He walks over to the house that he's been to so many times, walking up the porch but before he can do anything Frank opens the door.. must have seen him coming.

"Mikey! What the hell are you doing?? You're soaked!" His friend drags him inside but Mikey just stares off into space for a while.

"We're gonna have a baby." He mumbles with distant eyes and Frank raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah no shit... How do you figure?" Frank just shakes his head and pulls him into the kitchen, pushing him down into a chair. Jamia comes in and looks surprised at the unexpected guess.

"Honey.. would you mind getting some towels for Mikey. I think he's lost it." Frank says with a crooked smile. Jamia bites back a laugh and just nods and walks into the bathroom to find some dry towels.

"Mikey!" Frank shakes his shoulders roughly but he's still looking completely numb and out of it. "Come on Mikey." Frank snaps his fingers infront of his eyes, trying to get a reaction.

"We're gonna be parents." He mumbles after a while and Frank laughs.

"Yeah that usually comes with having a baby... Mikey come on." He shakes him again. "Snap out of it!" He's tempted to slap his best friend but he doesn't. He just sighs and sits down next to him, patting his back.

"Mikey. It's gonna be ok.. You guys will be awesome parents!" He can see that Mikey is coming back to reality a bit now that he's inside. Jamia comes back with the towels, looking worried.

"Thank you, baby." They kiss softly and smile at each other.

"Is he ok?" Jamia asks quietly and Frank sighs. "I have no idea." He starts drying Mikey's hair and wrapping a towel around his shoulders but he doesn't shake him again. Probably best to let his mind do what it needs before they talk.

"I can't do this." Mikey says after a while and Jamia sits down on the other side, taking his hand softly.

"Of course you can. You're gonna be amazing." Jamia says cheerily but Mikey just sighs.

"Shit.. I'm sorry for barging in like this. What the hell is wrong with me??" Ok he's back. Frank smiles lightly and shoves him.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing at all. You're just freaking out!" Frank says with a laugh as Mikey shoves him back.

"It's completely normal. You should have seen Frankie half way through the pregnancy. Freaked out!" Jamia says and Frank looks a bit ashamed as he takes his wife's hand behind Mikey's back. She just smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

"All I'm saying is that it's completely normal. All guys freak out because it's such a huge thing to happen.. us girls we have the baby inside of us.. we kinda get used to it. Guys tend to freak out." Jamia says matter of factly and Mikey smiles small.

"I just.. I don't know if I can do this. I'm gonna mess this kid up.." He says upset and Frankie smiles, squeezing Jamia's hand back. He looks at his best friend and sighs.

"Mikey.. you're so damn oblivious. You're not gonna mess this kid up.. You're gonna love it and care for it and... you're gonna be an amazing dad.. just like you're an amazing uncle.  
Trust me." Frankie squeezes Mikey's shoulder as the other man sighs heavily.

"I'm not so sure.. Shit. I'm sorry for coming over like this, I should go." Mikey starts to get up but Jamia and Frankie pushes him back down at the same time and then laugh.

"Don't be stupid. You can stay. I was just gonna make dinner and before you say anything. We insist." Jamia says with a bright smile and Mikey laughs softly and relaxes.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Mikey says as Frankie gets up to help.

"You really don't." Frankie laughs and shoves him before walking over to kiss his wife. Mikey just sighs and leans his chin in his hands against the kitchen bar. He watches his best friend with his wife, smiling and just shining happiness and he misses Alicia really bad suddenly. But he'll see her tonight so he tries to relax.

After dinner and a lot of talking Mikey feels a bit better. Frankie got the twins up from their nap and now they're all chilling on the couch. Cherry is sitting in Mikey's lap as they play a silly game on his phone. Cherry doesn't understand what to do but she's just amazed that things happen as she touches the screen and she giggles and clap her hands from time to time. Mikey doesn't even care if Cherry would ruin his phone or anything.. he just feels this warmth in his heart as she cuddles into him a bit and he almost feels like crying as he strokes her hair and shows her again what to do with the game.

They could sit like that forever but soon it's time for the twins to eat and for Mikey to get home and talk to Alicia. He's realised over time that it's always best to tell each other everything right away. It always gets out in the end anyways so now is better. He gets ready to leave the house but before he does he gives everybody a hug and thanks them for helping with the small (not really) case of freaking out. Frankie promises to check in tomorrow and the twins get a kiss each before he opens the front door. Cherry waves at him happily so he laughs softly and waves back before walking the short way back home. Things are going to be ok.


	7. Happy Endings

A few nights later they're laying in bed together, it's late but they'd rather stay up talking and cuddeling than sleeping. It's one of those nights and Alicia is thrilled that they got through this together.

"So you're better now?" Alicia asks softly as she cuddles closer to her husband in the dark. He smiles and kisses her forehead as he gently lays his hand on her belly.

"Yes, better now." He whispers into her ear and she reaches out and takes his other hand in hers as she feels his warm hand slowly stroking her belly. Everything feels so perfect but she feels worried that Mikey freaked out like that. As usual he can practically read her mind..  
"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it.. I just didn't wanna upset you. I still want this.. it." He tells her and she smiles and squeezes his hand. That's all she wants to hear.

"It's ok. I understand. Sometimes you just need your friend instead." She says and he nods and tilts her head up to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm just scared.. you know? Don't wanna mess up or ruin the kid." Mikey says softly and Alicia chokes back a laugh.

"Oh, sweetie. You're not gonna ruin him. He's gonna be so loved." She bites her tounge as she realises what she said and groans. Mikey sits up suddenly and looks down at her. She sighs and groans some cuss words into the pillow.

"Him??" Mikey asks with wide eyes and she just nods and sit up.

"Shit.. I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to slip." She says sheepishly but Mikey slowly starts to smile and moves closer to her, holding his hand against her belly.

"Him.." He says again in a whisper and she just nods with a matching smile.

"You're gonna have a son, Mikey." She says and he looks up at her, teary eyed and smiling.

"A son.." He echos before jumping her and smothering her with kisses. Well that went better than expected. They fall back on the bed and spend the better part of that night kissing and talking and laying close together. Life is pretty damn good.

3 months after that night little Ryan Garrett Way is born and it's a happy day. Alicia is doing well and Ryan is enjoying his first day on earth. Mikey throws himself in to Gerard's arms and cries happy tears. He swears he can hear Gee bite back a sob as he hugs him tightly.

Mikey gently sits down next to his wife and kisses her sweaty forehead. Alicia sighs and leans into the safe and loving embrace of her husband as she looks down on her son. Her chest is about ready to explode and this is the happiest she's ever felt. She carefully strokes her hand over her sons hair as he sleeps in her arms. A tear slips from her eye as she sighs happily. Mikey strokes her hair and her cheek gently, wiping away the tear.

"You're so amazing. I love you." He whispers to her and this brings a smile to her face.

"I love you too, baby." She whispers back. She feels him press a kiss to her temple before very carefully stroking the baby's soft cheek. Gerard clears his throat and smiles at his brother.

"Maybe we should just give the new parents some privacy." Gerard says softly with shiny eyes. Alicia giggles softly.

"Yes... but wait... Gee? Would you like to hold your nephew?" She asks with a soft smile and she can see his entire face light up with excitement.

"Really??" He says excitedly in a quiet tone and Mikey laughs softly.

"Absolutely." He says and Gerard gives him another quick hug. Alicia carefully hands the tiny baby over to his uncle and smiles as she watches Gerard with the tiny thing in his arms. Mikey wraps his arms around her gently, being careful with her which she appreciates.

"I can't believe we made that. Blows my mind." He says quietly and she nods with a sniff.

"Yeah me too. He's so beautiful." She starts silently weeping again as Mikey holds her close. She never thought it was even possible to be this happy.. to feel this complete. But here they are now. She laughs through her tears and cuddles closer to her husband.

Life is good and after all the struggle she went through with the pregnancy and this huge change to their lives.. everything turned out great. She thought life was perfect before but the way she feels right now lets her know how wrong she was. She wanted this more than she even knew, herself, and the happiness is overwhelming.

As she lays there in her husbands arms on the hospital bed, watching her brother in law carrying around her son with a happy face she finally knows what happiness is. Welcome to the world Ryan Garrett Way. You're gonna be so loved it's insane. She falls asleep in the arms of her soulmate with a smile on her face. Now life is perfect..


End file.
